Erik Shaw
Erik Shaw, also known as Techno-Tile is an robot maker, just like Walkner, who are usually tag teaming in their crimes and mischief. Unlike Walkner, Erik works with his A.I. that runs in the body of a humanoid robot by the name of Stix. Theme: N.E.R.D. - Spaz Abilities, Strengths and Weaknesses Alias –'''Techno-Tile, the Brit, Mad Genius, Techno-Wizard '''Information – Born on winter of January 13th 22XX (age 19), born in Edinburgh, United Kingdom (Place of Living: Somewhere in New York City; moved there as traveling student). Height 5.9 (179 cm), Weight 210 lbs, British Family – '''Unknown (Family is in the UK) '''Personality – '''Erik Shaw is British and is quite vulgar in his speech. He is quick to make remarks and insults that any British person would know and laughs at his own insults when others do not get what he is saying. Erik is a chilled person, but also sinister and mischievous like his good friends Kaddak and Walkner Vile. Erik’s turn to villainy is due to his hatred for how the so called “system” operates and joined his mentor, Karvner, not only to see that his goals are met, but to tear down anything that the so called “system” has built. Stix the A.I. was a gift from Erik’s father, but since his parents divorced when he was in college, it caused Erik to have hatred for his father, and be disgusted by his mother as the both of them could not hold their marriage together. Erik took the A.I. and after dropping out of college in the US, he was practically homeless for a brief amount of time until he was recruited by Kaddak. Stix mirror the exact emotions and attitude of Erik, the very person it sees as family. Stix cannot speak at all, however, it makes facial expressions to show what mood it is in. '''Appearance – '''Erik Shaw is a 19 year old robotic engineer who wears graphic T-Shirts. He has messy brown hair and dark rings can be seen under his eyes due to someone who doesn’t really get sleep. Stix’s as an A.I. is blue ball that resembles a chibi-doll. It is child-like and is self-aware, and adapts to anything Erik adapts to. However when in its physical body, it is a tall slander horrific looking robot that has an evil grin on its face. Due to how Erik took care of such an A.I, the Stix has a habit for sticking its tongue out wildly, to through opponents off of its serious nature. Since the A.I. cannot control its body, Erik is the one who controls the robot body 100% of the time. With basic functions of movement without Erik, Stix is also known for eating candy, like Erik, despite not being able to taste such kind of treats, but eats it anyways. '''Self-Destruction – On command, Erik is able to cause Stix’s body to self-destruct using its cores. When they turn red at any given moment and remain this color for a period of time, the robot’s cores can self-destruct; causing a burst of blinding light that can stun opponents in their tracks. The blast of light is equal to 30 flash bangs going off at once, hence the strong after effect. It is capable of hindering the opponent’s hearing as well for a short time. Remote Access to Stix – Erik’s main A.I. companion is Stix, and he has built a body for the A.I. to inhabit via remote controller band on his head. Since the robot cannot move on its own, Erik is able to control the A.I.’s robotic body remotely from his sphere-like control center. Erik and Stix are able to see everything in front of them, even behind them so it is difficult to sneak up on the robot. Detachable Body– Stix is able to break apart and resemble it’s body due to Erik’s control. This causes the robot to perform fake-out moves and other counters to trick the opponent. Even though this is an amazing technique, this could prove fatal if the opponent is able to attack the cores which are obvious on different parts of the robot’s body. This ability alone can cause opponents to knock Stix into pieces in order to attack its cores. Stix is also extremely flexible, making it a hard target to hit when its body is resembled. Stix’s Weaknesses Denial of Service – Erik’s only connection through Stix A.I. is through the 7 blue cores that keep the horrific robot from functioning. If the robot body is destroy and the cores are shut down and or turn red, this prevents Erik from resembling Stix’s physical robot body. If the cores are red for a period of time, they’ll self-destruct, not to a major degree where it could level a building, but the cores explode into an instant flash of light that can temporarily stun anyone who happens to gaze amount the light, regardless, Erik won’t be able to control Stix’s body remotely, nor will be able to force a retreat sequence on any active robotic parts. If somehow Erik’s remote control band is tampered with and or disabled, Stix will not be able to move its body on it’s own, immediately taking the robot out of the fight. EMP – Stix’s physical body is robotic and is controlled by Erik. A strong EMP based attack can stun the robot and or a few of its cores. After being stun, Stix’s eyes and cores will glow green, meaning it will have brief immunity to EMPs and is able to absorb it to use against its opponents with a shockwave based attack with stored energy, when the cores turn blue, all stored energy from the EMP will immediately excel from the robot’s body. Inspiration – Character is British and is quite rude and foul-mouthed. Not only this character was inspired by British culture, but his personality's inspiration came from Youtuber/Voice Actor Dexter Manning. History of Erik Shaw and Stix Erik Shaw is an enemy to James and company in New York City. Erik is a robotics engineer with a companion A.I called Stix, a gift from his father before the divorce. Erik was a student in an American College for several months after traveling to the college from the United Kingdom. What pushed Erik into becoming a villain was through family issues regarding the recent divorce of his parents, to whom he detest due to them not being able to hold a marriage together, in addition, Erik felt that him not being in the United Kingdom to help prevent the divorce was a big mistake. Due to this revelation, Erik was angry, and his hatred for how the world is operating had manifested, something he kept bottled up, one situation being from his youth is when his grandfather was accused for a crime he didn’t do. This also pushed his sleep deprivation and candy addiction as well. When he dropped out of college, he was technically homeless and making ends meet with the little money he had left, eventually he was found out by Kaddak, someone whom he held by buying him a cane due to Kaddak’s abilities temporarily limiting him. This earned him a spot among Karvner’s minions and Erik had been influenced by Karvner’s goals. Erik, with the help of Walkner and other students of Karvner, built Stix’s a body, so that way Erik could control the robot without being in the field, thinking it is a smart move. Erik’s main goal is to take down everything that the so called “broken system” has made, as well as go toe-to-toe with heroes and meta-humans who oppose Karvner’s influence. He is the wing-man of Walkner Vile when it comes to mischief and combat throughout the city of New York whereas in order to build more things, they steal scraps of metal and various items to produce their robotic creations, as for Erik, his only concern is to maintain a body for Stix.